


The State Fair

by teej_318



Series: Byler and Reddie Oneshots [14]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Dustin and Lucas have an eating contest, El and Max win prizes for everyone, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Indiana State Fair, M/M, The Party goes to the State Fair, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, roller coaster ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 19:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teej_318/pseuds/teej_318
Summary: The Party heads to the Indiana State Fair for a day of fun. Jonathan, Nancy, Joyce, Hopper, Steve and Robin join them as chaperones and they spend the day having fun and enjoying each other's company. And for Mike and Will, they overcome some of their fears and learn their feelings about one another.





	The State Fair

Hopper turned the car into the fairgrounds of the Indiana State Fair. Mike and Will sat up in their seats when they saw the rides for the fair appear in the distance. Joyce turned around to face them, smiling.

“So, what are you two planning to do today?”

“We’re definitely doing the dunk tank!” Will said excitedly. “That’s my favorite!”

Joyce smiled and glanced over at Hopper.

“Maybe you should volunteer to be dunked into the tank, Hop,” Joyce said playfully. Hopper groaned. Mike and Will giggled. “Oh, come on, it’d be a great way to keep you cool all day!”

“If you say so, Joyce,” Hopper replied grumpily.

Joyce grinned at Hopper before she turned to face the boys again.

“So, besides the dunk tank, what else are you guys gonna do?”

“I think we’re just gonna ride a bunch of rides,” Mike said. “I don’t really wanna be around Dustin and Lucas while they’re pigging out on all the food they can get their hands on, and I know El and Max are gonna be trying to outdo each other on winning prizes, and they said they’d share some of the prizes with the rest of us.”

“Well, I think that sounds like a lovely day,” Joyce said with a smile.

* * *

El’s face lit up as she saw the fair coming into focus. Max was beaming next to her, while Robin was concentrating on following Hopper in the Byers’ car. El let out a soft sigh as she took it all in.

“Have you never been to the State Fair before?” Robin asked softly.

“Never,” El replied. “I’m not usually allowed to go out to places with a lot of people.”

“But we in The Party can be pretty persuasive,” Max said with an air of triumph. “Hopper couldn’t say no to all of us asking if El could come today.”

El grinned.

“I think he knew he was outnumbered. Plus, he kinda fears my powers.”

“I still wanna see you use those powers sometime,” Robin said with a grin as she pulled the car up next to Hopper and shut it off. “So, what are you to gonna do today? I’m sure you don’t wanna be around the dinguses when they have their food eating contest.”

“We’re gonna see who can win the most prizes with the fair games,” said Max. “We’re gonna win as many prizes as we can and then everyone will get them when we’re done.”

“Oooh, I’d love to join you so I don’t have to be around Nancy and Jonathan while they suck face all day!”

“You should come with us!” El said as they opened the doors and stepped out of the car.

* * *

“Okay, shit heads, you’d better promise me that you’re not gonna be throwing up in my car when we leave here tonight,” Steve said irritably as he parked his car next to Robin’s.

“For the millionth time, Steve, we’re not gonna throw up!” Dustin replied in an annoyed tone.

“Yeah we’re only eating one item from each food stand!” added Lucas. “How much food could that be?”

Steve rolled his eyes.

“Well, you shit heads had better eat only one thing from each food stand cause I’m sure as hell not cleaning up after you if you get sick.”

“Okay, you’ve made your point!” Dustin exclaimed as he opened the door. “Now are we allowed to go?”

“Not without me you’re not!” Steve exclaimed as he hurried out of the car before Dustin and Lucas could go anywhere without him.

* * *

“Why in the hell did I let you talk me into this, Joyce?” Hopper asked in an annoyed tone as he took his seat inside the dunk tank.

Joyce giggled as Mike and Will grinned toward Hopper.

“I told you, it’s a good way for you to stay cool today,” Joyce said exasperated. “You’re never in a good mood when you’re overheated, Hop.”

“Well, I’m about to be in a sour mood by getting all wet,” Hopper muttered under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Oh, nothing, Joyce,” Hopper said. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“You ready, Mike?” Joyce asked as she handed him the ball to throw at the target to dunk Hopper.

“Uh, yeah I guess,” Mike said, stepping forward to the line that had been drawn in the grass for players to stand.

Mike planted his feet firmly on the ground, not at all feeling confident about his ability to hit the target that would dunk Hopper. He took a deep breath before he threw the ball. The ball hit the side of the target and Mike sighed.

“Wow, you suck,” Will said with a giggle.

“Very funny,” Mike replied sarcastically, but he was smiling. “Why don’t you give it a try?”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Will said as Joyce handed him the ball. Will took his place at the line and concentrated hard on his target. Though he never showed it in P.E. class, Will was actually pretty good at throwing a ball at his target. He took a deep breath as he concentrated before he tossed the ball. It went straight for the button, which dinged loudly before Hopper grimaced and fell into the tank of water below.

Mike and Joyce started to cheer loudly as Will turned to face them, beaming. Hopper was muttering curse words under his breath, but he didn’t look too angry. If anything, it looked as if he was privately agreeing with Joyce’s assessment that he could use the water to stay cool throughout the day.

“Great job, Will!” Mike exclaimed! “How’d you do that on your first throw?”

Will shrugged.

“I guess I’m just good at hitting a target,” he said, beaming at Mike.

The man who was running the dunk tank offered Will his prize, which was a large teddy bear that looked big enough for Will to cuddle with. Will blushed when he was handed his prize while Mike smiled at him.

* * *

El stood up next to the High Striker game. The girl running it handed El a large hammer and stepped back to allow her to swing the hammer to see if El could win any prizes. She and Max had already won a handful of goodies and toys that were in bags next to Max and Robin, who were both standing behind El, watching her intensely.

Before she swung the hammer, El took a deep breath and shut her eyes for a moment. She then lifted the hammer above her head and brought it down as hard as she could. The puck traveled high up the tower and seemed like it was going to slow down and stop. Just then, it slowly kept rising to the top of the tower before it finally hit the top, which made the tower ding loudly.

Max and Robin squealed loudly and rushed up to El, both hugging her. El smiled as she hugged them back and neither Max nor Robin noticed El wipe away the slight nosebleed that she was starting to have. When they broke apart the hug, El turned to the girl running the game.

“So, what’s the grand prize?” El asked with an air of anticipation.

“You get to watch the fireworks show tonight from the Ferris Wheel!” the attendant exclaimed, holding out tickets and giving them to El. “The Ferris Wheel will be reserved for you and your friends to enjoy the fireworks show from above ground. Congratulations!”

* * *

Mike and Will stood in line to ride the Fair’s roller coaster. Joyce and Hopper had stayed behind to grab something to eat and hold onto Will’s prize he had won from the dunking contest. Hopper had also protested going on the roller coaster, insisting that it would dry him out and he wouldn’t be able to stay cool for the rest of the day. The boys had rolled their eyes when he said that before hurrying to get in line.

As they were waiting, Will noticed that Mike was wincing every time he heard the screams of people on the roller coaster. Mike also closed his eyes slightly every time he heard them and he seemed to Will to be trembling.

“Are you okay, Mikey?” Will asked when they were near the front of the line.

Mike nodded.

“I’ve just never ridden on a roller coaster before,” Mike replied nervously.

“You haven’t?” Will exclaimed, his eyes widening. “Are you sure you want to go on? You don’t have to. We can go ride other rides.”

“No, no, I do wanna go on,” Mike said hurriedly. “It’s just, I’m nervous about falling out or something.”

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay, Mikey. Trust me, that almost never happens on roller coasters anymore. Besides, I’m gonna be there with you the whole time, okay?”

Mike nodded as they were admitted onto the platform where they could wait with the rest of the riders who were going to ride the next roller coaster. There were just a few minutes before the roller coaster appeared and the previous riders exited, all of them buzzing with excitement. Will turned to Mike and tried to smile at him, but Mike had a grimace on his face and looked to Will as if he would be sick if he opened his mouth.

“Mike, are you sure about this?” Will asked. “We don’t have to ride it.”

“No, I do want to ride. As long as I get to ride with you, I’ll be okay.”

Will nodded at Mike and led him into the roller coaster. They sat down and waited to be secured in by the bars before they turned to look at each other again. Mike still looked uneasy.

“Take my hand,” Will instructed. Mike did so and Will laced their fingers together. “This way you know that I’m here with you.”

“Thanks, Willie,” Mike whispered as he turned to the front and the car started to move.

In seconds, the car had reached the first hill and slowly inched its way upward. Mike gripped onto Will’s hand a little tighter and Will squeezed back in reassurance.

“It’s okay, Mikey. There’s just gonna be a big drop and it’ll feel weird, but I think you’ll have fun.”

Mike nodded but didn’t say anything. Faster than he would have liked, they reached the top of the hill. There was a brief pause before the car sprang forward and down the first hill.

It was exhilarating. Mike felt all air leave his lungs in an instant and suddenly he felt more alive than he had ever had. He could feel himself screaming, but it wasn’t out of fear. No, this was wonderful. It was crazy and fast and terrifying and exciting all at once. And he knew he was enjoying it because he was with Will. Will, who was screaming loudly with the others, though he had a smile on his face. Will, who kept his grip on Mike’s hand to reassure him.

There were several twists and turns before the car slowed down as it reached the beginning of the roller coaster. Mike felt slightly disappointed that it was coming to an end so soon. In moments, the car stopped and the bar that was securing Mike and Will in place lifted above their heads. Somehow, the boys were able to keep holding hands even as the bar released. They stood up and followed the rest of the riders off the car. Everyone else was too occupied with going on the roller coaster that they didn’t notice Mike and Will still holding hands.

“Well?” Will prompted.

“That was incredible, Will!” Mike exclaimed.

Will grinned.

“I told you so!”

“I don’t know why I was so scared, but you made it all go away, Willie.”

Will blushed.

“Oh, I didn’t do anything, Mikey.”

“Yeah you did. You kept reminding me the whole time that you were with me. I could feel your hand holding mine the whole time and it made me feel safe. I don’t ever want to ride a roller coaster unless it’s with you, Will.”

“I’d like that, too, Mike,” Will said as they reached Joyce and Hopper, who were sharing a turkey leg.

“Did you boys have fun?” Joyce asked.

“Yeah, I think we conquered Mike’s fears of roller coasters!” Will said, beaming.

Mike shrugged slightly.

“Well, that’s great! Listen, we just met up with the girls at the food stand. El won us reserved spots on the Ferris Wheel to watch the fireworks tonight, so we’ll have great seats to see them!”

“That’s awesome!” said Mike, who was smiling and turned to Will, who had a tight-lipped expression on his face. “Will?”

“Yeah, that’s cool,” Will replied in a flat tone. Mike frowned at him but didn’t want to say anything in front of Joyce and Hopper. He waited until Joyce and Hopper had started walking ahead of them to another ride before he turned to Will.

“You okay?”

“I just…I’m nervous about being up so high,” Will said. “You know I don’t like heights.”

“Yeah, but you had no trouble being so high up on that roller coaster.”

“That’s different,” Will insisted. “On a roller coaster, I’m strapped in by those bars and we’re not that high up for the whole ride. On a Ferris Wheel, you’re just at the top with nothing to hold you in place. I always feel like I’m gonna fall out.”

Tears started to well up in Will’s eyes as he said this. Mike gripped his hand tighter.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Will,” Mike said hurriedly. “We don’t have to watch the fireworks from the Ferris Wheel if it makes you uncomfortable. We can just watch from the fairgrounds. I don’t care, Will, as long as I’m with you.”

Will took a deep breath before he squeezed Mike’s hand and looked into Mike’s eyes with fondness.

“I guess if you can ride the roller coaster with me, I can watch the fireworks from the Ferris Wheel with you,” he said quietly.

“Are you sure, Willie? You don’t have to feel pressured to do it.”

Will nodded. “Of course,” he said softly. 

* * *

The Ferris Wheel stopped with Mike and Will at the top. It was dusk and the fireworks were due to start at any minute. The Party had split into six groups of two to watch the fireworks from the Ferris Wheel. Jonathan and Nancy were at the front of the group, followed by Robin and Steve, then Dustin and Lucas in front of Mike and Will. Behind Mike and Will, El and Max were in a carriage, while Joyce and Hopper were in the last one.

Mike and Will were holding hands again and Will had his eyes closed. As soon as they were stopped, Mike squeezed Will’s hand.

“Okay, you can open your eyes, Will,” he said. “We’re at the top. Just remember not to look down and you’ll be okay.”

“All right,” Will whispered as he opened his eyes. He was struck by how beautiful the purple sky looked at this hour. He turned to his left and saw Mike staring at him with wide eyes that were full of concern.

“Hey,” Mike said.

“Hi,” Will replied, giving Mike a smile.

“Are you okay, Willie?”

Will nodded.

“Yeah, Mikey. As long as I’m with you, I’m okay.”

Mike smiled at him and scooted closer. Mike wrapped his arm around Will and pulled him in. Will leaned into Mike’s embrace and felt all tension and uneasiness leave his body in an instant. Will laid his head on Mike’s shoulder and let out a breath.

“You know, I don’t think anyone understands us like we do,” Mike said.

“What do you mean?”

“We always know how to make each other feel better. You’ve always been there for me when I need you the most. I’m just really grateful you said yes all those years ago.”

“Saying yes was the best thing I’ve ever done, Mikey. I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

“Neither would I,” Mike said, hesitating slightly.

“What is it?”

Mike took a deep breath, looking like he was struggling with whatever he was about to say. He turned to look Will in the eyes and felt a burst of confidence.

“I love you, Will.”

Will’s eyes widened and he gripped Mike’s hand a little tighter. Mike looked away as if he felt ashamed.

“You love me, Mike?” Will asked as quietly as he could. Mike nodded at him. “How long?”

“I think since the day we met. I’ve always wanted to keep you safe, Will, and you always make me feel safe. When I’m with you, I’m home. You make me a better person, Will. You’re the most important person in my life. I love you, Will. I love you with all of my heart. I’m sorry if that’s weird for you or…”

“Mike, wait,” Will said, reaching up and turning Mike’s face so they could look into each other’s eyes. “It’s not weird at all. In fact, it’s a total relief. Because I love you, too. I love you so much, Mikey. I had no idea you felt the same way!”

“Thank god,” Mike whispered as he pulled Will in for a hug. It was awkward because of the small space of the Ferris Wheel cart, but it was enough. They held each other tightly and cried into each other’s shoulders, both of them feeling their love for one another. Most of all, they both felt relief that they felt the same way about each other.

When they broke their hug, the fireworks started to fire off. There were smaller ones to start the show, but they were wondrous to behold from the top of the Ferris Wheel.

“It’s kinda romantic, isn’t it? Watching fireworks from the top of a Ferris Wheel.”

“Michael Wheeler, I had no idea you were such a sap,” Will replied mischievously.

“You know you love it,” Mike retorted.

“Yeah, I do,” Will said. “Now shut up and kiss me.”

Mike giggled as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Will. The kiss felt like coming home for the both of them. They were both amused by the cliché of hearing fireworks as they kissed, but they appreciated it all the same. A million emotions were coursing through them, but love dominated all. They kissed for several seconds before they broke apart to watch the rest of the fireworks show, holding each other impossibly close.

“I love you, Mike.”

“I love you, too, Will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot! I apologize for not giving Jonathan and Nancy anything to do together. I wanted them to be there with everyone else, but I couldn't decide what they should do at the Fair, and they didn't quite fit in with the other groups, so they ended up just getting mentioned.
> 
> I've got one more Byeler one-shot planned to write to close out Camp NaNoWriMo. After that, I'll be moving on to other writing projects, but I'll add to this collection as more ideas pop into my head. Stay tuned!
> 
> Come yell at/follow me on Tumblr: [@wackywriterwhowriteswhenever](http://wackywriterwhowriteswhenever.tumblr.com)


End file.
